Protect
by SVU-intelligence-CM-ouat
Summary: Not really great at this..maybe just take a peak inside. One-shot.


I've never had family before, not the kind that wanted me. My mom and father started fighting the moment they thought I couldn't hear, well at first, after a while it would be during breakfast or in the car on the way to school. It just got worse when my little brother, Michael, was born. When I was nine it started, my dad would go stay in a hotel and we'd go visit him on the weekends and when we didn't have school. When I was ten it became final, they were divorced. At first I didn't mind to much, they both seemed happier and I got double the gifts at Christmas.

Then came along Chris. At first he was pretty cool, he would take us all to get ice cream and even the zoo once. After about six months of that he knew that he had my mother wrapped around his finger. At first it was just the occasional slap when he would be drunk or had a bad day at work, but slowly he became more and more violent, coming into my room and yelling and slapping me around for something that he had done the same with last week. He never got to my brother though; if he had gotten to my mom and still wanted to fight I'd find him and take it until he was done. Michael was only seven and I couldn't let him go through that, he was my baby brother and from the moment my parents got divorced, and dad was no longer there to protect us, I vowed to protect him with everything I had

This lasted until I was fifteen after he had finally gotten to my brother when I had a late softball practice and he had gotten home early. When I got home and found out about it. I went into the attic where I knew my grandfathers' old pistol was left when he died. I got it and went to the living room where I heard yelling, more specifically Chris yelling at my mom for the floors being dirty in the laundry room. I had enough, when I got to the door I yelled at him getting his attention. When he saw the gun in my hand he started laughing and taunting me.

"What are you going to do with that little girl? Shoot me, fat chance; your mother would hate you. Do you really want that? Do you want to go to jail leaving your brother all alone with this nut job you call mom?" that was it I couldn't take this anymore.

Next thing I know my mom is yelling at me cradling his head between her knees and police sirens coming into hearing range. I drop the gun and run, up the stairs to find Michael in his normal hiding spot, where I tell him to go when Chris becomes violent, under the attic stairs. When I run to him I drop to my knees and cradle his face between my hands and tell him:

"No matter what happens, just know that I love you and that you're safe now. I'm still going to protect you and when the police come I want you to tell them the truth, about everything Chris has done to us and mom." I kiss him on the head and then pull him close to embrace.

We are suddenly pulled apart by policemen, he starts screaming and I try to calm him down. After a minute he does, they tell us that we need to leave. When we get outside mom is telling the officer what happens, when she sees me she runs toward me yelling and screaming tell them to arrest me. The officer dragging me along stands in front preventing my mother from getting to me, and when we get in the car he talks to both my brother and me saying everything is going to be okay, that'd we would be okay. He stays with us until my father shows up, I haven't seen him for about nine months. When he comes in the room neither Michael or I go to hug him or even greet him in any sort of way. He asks the officer for a moment. When he leaves dad starts talking to us, "come on now kids, you know I love you. How about you give your old man a hug?" when I shake my head no he gets upset at me and asks why. I reply with "I don't know you, my father never would have left his kids for eight months, especially around someone like that. How could you let him to that to me…to Michael or even mom? You say you love us, but you don't because if you did you would have protected us." At this point we're both getting mad, he starts yelling back and just as I fear he will hit his breaking point, the officer from earlier intervenes again, protecting me. He tells my father that he thinks its time for him to leave.

After that we sat in an office at the precinct for the rest of the day. He got us a movie to watch in the VCR that's attached to the tv in the room along with dinner, my favorite pepperoni pizza. Then he stayed with us until the social worker came to take us home that night. I realize in that moment that maybe everyone isn't so bad, life hasn't corrupted everyone.

In that moment I realize who I want to be, I want to be someone who protects and cares for people the way the man took care of us. In that moment I realize who I am, who I'll strive to be.

**A/N: tell me what you thought? If you liked, you might could leave me some ideas. If you didn't like maybe tell me what I could've done better. Please just don't be cruel, first story so…**

**Oh and I don't own anything sadly..oh well.**


End file.
